


All is Well

by KLLovesBands



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Peri & Lapis are both ur gfs, and u have a soft spot for Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: A short story taking place within the new episode “Change Your Mind” where Peridot and Lapis are your girlfriends. Bonus Jasper content at the end!





	All is Well

Useless. That’s how you felt right now just as Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot were preparing to take off in their ships. You were just a human. Their _favorite_ human (aside from Steven), they told you. But human nonetheless. You’d been trained, but not to Connie’s extent, so your girlfriends decided it would be the safest place for you here. You solemnly agreed, staying behind with Greg.

 

Before they left, Peridot and Lapis hopped down from the ship and Lapis pulled you into an almost bone-crushing hug, Lapis’ water wings wrapping around you as well. You closed your eyes and breathed in her inviting ocean scent. After a second, you pulled away, tears brimming your eyes.

 

She brushed away one that had escaped and gave you a gentle smile. “We’ll get them back, and we’ll come home safe. I promise.” She gave you a gentle but passionate kiss before releasing you.

 

You stepped over to Peridot and she cleared her throat awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

 

“I’ll miss you, Peri.” You hummed.

 

“We won’t be gone that long-“ Lapis gave her a stern look that meant she was going about this ‘comforting’ thing the wrong way.

 

Peridot noticed Lapis’ look and started her sentence over, “I mean, we’ll be alright, and we’ll be back soon. And. I’ll miss you too.”

 

You held your arms open, and Peridot’s calm facade dropped as she ran and jumped into your arms. You chuckled slightly as you held onto the green gem. The warmth of her body was comforting, and you wished they could both stay instead. Once you released her, you took a moment to kiss her gem. Peridot’s cheeks flushed a deep green in response, and you only smiled.

 

“Please come home safe to me, I love you, both of you.” You spoke, calmly, not daring to let them see you get any more emotional than you already had.

 

“We will, we love you too.” Lapis spoke before they both entered their ship and all three of them took off to find Steven and the other gems.

 

* * *

 

Sadie’s concert is exciting, a supposed nice distraction from the stress plaguing your mind. You wanted to stay at the house and wait, but Greg insisted it would help both of you get your minds off of everything for a minute. Reluctantly giving in, you’re now watching Sadie and her friends perform. They’re not bad, you’ll admit. They’re pretty good, but you just can’t really focus on that right now. Not when so many people you love, the two people you love most, could be in danger.

 

Turning to Greg to tell him you’re ready to go, he instead points to an incoming ship that lands directly over top of you. You’re suddenly terrified when you realize part of this ship is definitely the arms that Bismuth and your girlfriends took.

 

Instead, one of the arms drops everyone. All of your friends, and the Diamonds. You remain nervous until Greg runs forward shouting for his son. Then you realize it’s safe, and you do the same. You run to Peridot because she’s the first one you see.

 

She has such a wide smile on her face, it makes your worries melt away and all you feel is grateful. You bend down to pull her into a strong hug, reveling in the fact that she’s back to you and safely so. Once you pull away, you don’t give her time to speak before you cup her cheeks and your lips are on hers. Her eyes are widened for a second, it’s not as if you hadn’t kissed before, but she’s never used to random public displays of affection. You kiss her with the most passion there can be after seeing someone you were endlessly worried for. Once you pull away, her eyes are closed but they open slowly to reveal the stars in them. Awestruck and speechless, all that comes out of her is a quiet, ‘wow’.

 

You giggle at her reaction and then place your attention to Lapis, who was patiently waiting for her turn. You go straight in for the kiss, and she meets you halfway. Her hands placed on your cheeks to hold you as close to her as she can get you. Your hands fall to her waist as she kisses you with high intensity. For a water gem, she knows all the ways to set your body on fire. She pulls away, settling for placing kisses on your jaw and upper neck. You then realize that literally all of your friends are in the same vicinity of you and retract, blushing. She merely grins, and loops her fingers within yours. “I told you we’d be back.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, we’re going to go help the corrupted gems, do you wanna come with us?” Steven asks you, enthusiastically.

 

“All of them? Even-“

 

“Yeah, her too.” He gives you a warm smile, knowing you’ve been waiting for this for a while.

 

Your smile grows, and you follow Steven through the temple. When you get to the fountain, you’re nervous. See, you’d only met Jasper a couple times, and she’d always been trying to kill your friends. But, you wanted to get through to her, to befriend her. So, a few times a week, you’d come to the bubble room. You’d chat with her bubble. You weren’t sure if she could hear you, but it was worth a try. You’d tell her about your day, about your friends, about how you’d like to get closer to her. About how the Earth and humans were worth it. But, maybe now when she came out she wouldn’t know you. Maybe that was all for nothing. You shrugged, it was worth a shot. You wanted to see her again.

 

Standing on the far edge of the fountain, you watched as all the gems got healed, mostly. They were fine, minus a few irreversible changes. Battle scars is what you’d call them. Then you saw her. Jasper. When she first came to, she looked attack-ready but then you noticed Amethyst go over to her and whisper something. You weren’t sure what, but she immediately seemed calmer. Maybe you should talk to her, or maybe you should wait.

 

As soon as you began to walk off, Amethyst called for you. You turned around to her direction.

 

“Hey, Y/N, I thought you wanted to talk to Jasper! Well, here she is. Have fun.” She patted Jasper on the back before swimming off.

 

Jasper growled slightly at the gesture but then her gaze was on you. You had forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. Her yellow-orange eyes that were piercing into your own. She had her own battle scars now, spots of offset green, and two tiny horns on top of her head. They were cute though, you had to admit.

 

You realized she wasn’t going to speak first, that it’d have to be you. “Um, I’m sorry to bother you, you probably would like some time to process all of this. We can talk later.”

 

“Wait.” She spoke, almost immediately, her piercing eyes changing as if she was thinking. “I know your voice.”

 

“You do?” You shifted your weight from your left to your right foot.

 

“Yeah, you’re the human that kept coming and speaking to my gem all the time.” You couldn’t make out her tone, the way she said human made you wince, but you were trying to be optimistic.

 

“I didn’t want you to be lonely in there.” You simply said, fiddling with a ring on your finger.

 

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why?”

 

“Because, maybe I liked you and wanted to be your friend. I wanted you to know what human life is, yeah it was probably boring most of the time but you weren’t alone.” You cleared your throat uncomfortably. “I’ll be going now, but I’m glad that you’re alright now. Maybe you can see for yourself how great the Earth is.”

 

Jasper watched as you turned to leave, she exhaled softly and let out a gruff but quiet, “thank you.”

 

The smile on your face grew automatically as you walked off, you finally had everyone back and everything was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am the night after the ep aired, i really missed my wives, hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
